


Who Likes Cleaning Anyways

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, How Do I Tag, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, also only a little bit, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins and Tamaki are appointed by Kyoya to clean but find better things to do instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Likes Cleaning Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the shitty layout. Im sorry i uploaded this from my phone. And thanks to my best friend, Sarah, for giving me the idea. I would write porn for you from anywhere. Okay bye. Sorry its bad and not well written lol.

After a very long week at Ouran High it was finally Friday and everyone was a little more than happy. The school-wide renowned host club was on the less busy side as the school day was nearing a close and there were only a peoole left, aside the hosts themselves.  
When the last bell of the day rang and the last few girls were done talking and having tea with Haruhi, everyone went to get their things to go home. Evereyone was all ready to go when Kyoya, the freaking glasses wearing nerd, stopped Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, after saying bye to the others. While still gazing and jotting things down on the clipboard in his hand, he calmly talked to the three waiting boys. "I'm going to need you three to stay and clean up the room." The twins both rolled their eyes and sighed.  
"Why do we have to do it? Haruhi, Mori, and Honey-senpai make messes too, ya know?" Hikaru whined. Kyoya glanced up momentarily to the back talking, Hikaru.  
"Well I've decided to appoint you three because you make biggest messes, are the most obnoxious ones, and quite frankly, you guys were more annoying this week than usual so consider this is a punishment of sorts, I suppose." Kyoya smirked a tiny bit and went to leave. This time Tamaki decided to speak up. "Ahh come on. You're not really gonna make me clean up with them are you? They're so mean... and besides I'm the King of this club, remember, kings don't clean..." Kyoya just shrugs him off and slips out the door. Tamaki turns back to the twins slumped over. "Guess its just us then. The door opens behind Tamaki again.  
"And you guys had better get this done or you'll regret it." They hear. The door promptly slams again and they all look at each other, sadly. Kaoru slips off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves.  
"Well. I guess we'd better getter cleaning then." He says. Hikaru shoots him a glare silently tell8ng him he doesn't want to clean and Kaoru looks at him incredulously. "Well what else do you wanna fucking do, Hikaru? I'd rather not be killed by Kyoya-senpai and buried somewhere to never be found. So suck it up cause we're cleaning."  
"I'm with Hikaru. Cleaning is totally boring. Plus I have to go home and get some beauty sleep. Have to make sure I look hot for the ladies. Or at least not have to clean up this mess." Tamaki says putting his arm around Hikaru. Hikaru returns the gesture and smirks at his twin.  
"Yeah you heard the man. He doesn't wanna clean either. You're over ruled." Hikaru sticks out his tongue.  
"Okay fine but what the fuck are we gonna say on Monday? 'Whoops. Can't have the host club today cause we didn't feel like cleaning. Our bad.' Or maybe we should just sit here, huh? Play a boardgame? What the hell is wrong with you guys? Kaoru talks with his hands in an over exaggerated manner. Maybe he could list off a bunch of lame options really fast and slip in there 'i want you guys to fuck me up the ass' and they'd be all cool and do it. Maybe he'd be more subtle and start touching up on Kaoru more than usual until he made it happen. But no he didn't. He decides on a mkre direct approach. "Lets have a three-some!" He shouts excitedly. They both look at him in shock and he shrinks down. "Ha ha. Just kidding guys. Really had you guys going, huh?" He says half-heartedly trying to play it off.  
"Wow. You guys are just full of good ideas today! I've never been in a three-some before so let's do it." Tamaki exclaims and this time it's Hikarus turn to looked shocked.  
"Really? Well-" Hikaru begins but is cut off by Kaoru.  
"Are you guys serious? I mean guess I'm down for this but we really shouldn't..." He trails off. "Nevermind. Probably would have fucked Hikaru into our mattress when we got home anyway. Well more the merrier." Hikaru flushes a light pink at the statement. Tamaki claps his hands together.  
"Okay lets do this!" Tamaki says and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt. The twins give each other a knowing look and instead replace Tamaki's hands with their own. Kaoru takes Tamaki's hands away and starts unbuttoning his shirt while Hikaru works on getting off his pants. When Tamaki is down to his boxers they begin to strip each other of their own clothes trying to put on a show for Tamaki. And its working already, judging by the slowly rising tent in Tamaki's floral print boxers. Kaoru rubs his hand over the front of Hikaru's chest before undoing the buttons to his shirt. He slowly slides the uniform off his shoulders all while staring at Hikaru's blushing face. His eyes flick down to his lips and then he moves in to kiss Hikaru. His hands move down to the front of Hikaru's pants and he palms at the slight bulge there and starts to undo the button, pulling them down roughly along with his boxers to reveal his half hard cock. Kaoru glances down before going back to kiss Hikaru but he pulls away. "You too." He breathes out. Kaoru looks at him mildly confused. "Your clothes I mean." Kaoru nods in understanding and and quickly pulls off his clothes too.  
He kisses Hikaru and pulls him down to the floor in front of Tamaki before pulling away, leaving a wet string of saliva between them. Hikaru is panting as he and Kaoru go to finally pull down Tamaki's boxers. They pull them off his hips and all the way down. Tamaki's almost at full mast from watching the scene from before. The twins both grab at his fairly large cock, their hand meeting and fingers interlacing over Tamaki. They both begin to stroke together while using their other hands to stroke each others slowly hardening members.  
"E-enough..." Tamaki stutters. "I'm gonna cum already if you keep doing that..." Hikaru stands up and sits on top of Tamaki's lap facing him. He rocks his hips against Tamaki. "Then please fuck me, Daddy." Hikaru wraps his arms around Tamaki's shoulders and looks up at him with big falsely innocent eyes. Tamaki blushes a deep crimson and tries to cover his face with his hand. Kaoru sits on the couch next to them smirking. He bring his hand to his mouth and sucks three of his fingers getting them slick. He puts his hand on Hikaru's back and slowly trails it down until his fingers meet with his shuddering hole. He rubs around the pucker teasingly before pushing in his index finger gently.  
Hikaru attempts to hold back a moan and fails. He instead pushes his lips againsts Tamaki's and begins ravaging his mouth, kissing him desperately. He slides his tongue in to Tamaki's mouth as another one of Kaoru's fingers is pressed into his ass. Kaoru begins working on scissoring his fingers and attepting to find Hikaru's sweet spot. He knows he's found it when Hikaru's hips buck uo and there's a loud moan from said boy. "Mm~ right there again, Kaoru, again!" He rocks back on the fingers and against Tamaki.  
"Yeah you like that? Are you my little slut, Hikaru?" Kaoru asks.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Yes what?"  
"Y-yes sir." Kaoru adds another finger, smirking, and aims for the spot that got the reaction out of him. He gasps in short breaths pushing back on the fingers that are working him open. "O-okay just f-fuck me already." Kaoru pulls his fingers out with a lewd slick popping sound. All three of the boys on the couch have gotten rock hard by now. Hikaru whines quietly at the loss of Kaoru's fingers and lifts himself from Tamaki's lap. He lays on the couch on his hands and knees and glances over his shoulder. "Please fill me up, Daddy." Tamaki grins slightly still blushing at the name, but gladly goes to fufill the request. Kaoru hands him a small tube of lube from out of his bag before he can start. Tamaki gives him a questioning look to ask why he carries around lube and Kaoru just shrugs. Tamaki flips open the cap to the lube, theres a lot already gone from the tube, they must fuck a lot. He squirts some of the substance on to his hand and rubs it on to his cock. He rubs the rest on to Hikaru's quivering hole before pushing in gently and slowly, with his hand grasping at Hikaru's hips.  
Hikaru sighs at the less than satisfying pace and pushes back onto Tamaki. Tamaki yelps but gets the message to go on and move. He begins to thrust into Hikaru at a semi-fast pace. Hikaru looks up to see Kaoru sitting there and stroking himself. He reaches up and takes Kaoru's hand away and instead pulls him forward to wrap his lips around his dick. Kaoru inhales sharply at the sudden wet heat and tangles his fingers into Hikarus hair. Kaoru helps to adjust and gets on his knees in front of Hikaru so that its more comfortable. Hikaru holds Kaoru's cock with one hand, still using his other to barely hold himself up. He licks over the leaking tip to tease him and then goes to leave kisses and lick along the length. Kaoru's grip in his hair tightens as Hikaru begins his ministrations. Hikaru looks up to see Kaoru looking down at him while biting his bottom lip, trying to hold back any possibly embarrassing sounds.  
"Just s-suck it already.." He says trying no to sound needy. Hikaru smiles at him.  
"Yes, sir~!" He replies eagerly before taking his entire length into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. Meanwhile Tamaki has started to move faster and hard at the wordless requests of Hikaru. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Between listening to Kaoru and Hikaru talk to each other, watching Hikaru suck off Kaoru, and actually fucking Hikaru, he thinks he could cum at anytime.  
"I think im g-gonna cum, guys." He tries to inform the occupied boys. Kaoru looks up from watching Hikaru and leans over. He plants his lips onto Tamaki's and wastes no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth. Tamaki kisses him back passionately, moving his hands from Hikaru's waist to Kaoru's shoulders. Tamaki is the first one to come of the three. He breaks off the kiss and returns his hands to Hikaru's hips, thrusting more erratically than before. He moans out as he cums inside of Hikaru before pulling out and sitting down lazily behind the boy. He wraps his hand around Hikaru's untouched cock and begins to pump it slowly. Kaoru follows shortly after Tamaki, and pulls out of Hikaru's mouth to pump himself quickly, cuming on Hikaru's face. Most of the spurts landing in his open mouth, which he quickly swallows down. Hikaru is the last of them to cum. Tamaki has since then started to stroke faster and Kaoru has returned to kissing him as well as touching all over his body. When he finally comes he moans out loudly and pulls away from Kaoru's lips instead resting his head on his hould as he bucked his hips into Tamaki's stroking hand.  
Afterwards all three boys sat on the couch completely spent. "I feel really full." Hikaru slurs lazily. Tamaki blushes profusely.  
"Uhhh sorry about that...."  
Hikaru leans over and kisses his cheek. He giggles a little.  
"Mmm it's fine. I kinda maybe like it." He tells Tamaki quietly. Kaoru sits on the other side of Hikaru with a dazed look on his face.  
"We're all gonna die. Kyoyas gonna fuckin kill us." He starts to worry but stops when Hikaru rests his head on his shoulder. He sighs. "Okay lets... lets go home guys." He stands up and starts to get dressed followed by the others.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks this was my first fic so like please do the thing where your nice and stuff. Okay bye.


End file.
